A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs).
In immersion lithography, the liquid, e.g. water, can be left behind on the resist on the substrate after an exposure process. The liquid can cause the resist to deteriorate. The deterioration of the resist can result in defects where the liquid remains.
It is desirable to reduce defects caused by remaining liquid without adversely affecting the throughput of the lithographic apparatus.